


The Perfect Student

by LogThatData



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Slytherins, Original Character(s), Responsibility, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogThatData/pseuds/LogThatData
Summary: Nicholas Gordon is a student in Slytherin from a fairly influential family. He's ambitious and wants to achieve big things, sure, but he's also afraid of stepping out of his comfort zone, afraid of anything that might disgrace him or his family. He needs to become a prefect to make his parents proud.One night, he's woken up by Evan Jones, a Slytherin student who had potions with him last year. Interested and annoyed, Nick walks out of the dormitory and into the common room, past curfew, starting a series of adventures that would change him forever.





	The Perfect Student

“Hey, wake up”

I barely managed to groan as I slowly opened my eyes and saw an impish face just barely a few inches away from mine. I blinked, unsure whether I was dreaming or not, and tried to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.

“Wha…?” I was too tired to really say anything else. Plus, it was way past curfew, he shouldn’t have even been up anyway.

“Get dressed and meet me in the common room.” He left the dormitory, leaving the door slightly open, and all I could hear in the room after that was snoring.

I made sure to be as silent as possible in everything that I did, and after I changed into my normal clothes, I slowly left the dormitory. Why was this guy waking me up in the middle of the night and why did he ask me to meet him there? I remembered him from seeing him play Quidditch a year ago or so, and I thought I had potions class with him, too, but I wasn’t sure about the latter. What was his name again? Something with E… Evan! Right, it was Evan. Why did Evan even remember me? I was popular with the teachers, sure, and I was hopefully going to be a prefect next year, but I never did anything that spectacular around students.

As I took a few more steps into the common room, I saw that there were two others sitting there, too. One of them even had Ravenclaw clothing on. What was he doing here? I thought we weren’t allowed to go in other common rooms. I realized that I was standing still in shock, and so I quickly looked behind me to see if the dormitory door was closed then rushed towards the couch in front of the group of three students.

“What do you want? I need some more sleep, it’s past curfew, I’m supposed to be in bed, and I don’t want to ruin my chances of becoming a prefect, so why did you pick me?” I whispered angrily.

“Well, why did you follow me, Nicholas? You didn’t have to. I would’ve let you be if you had just stayed in bed, but now you’re out here with us. We’re in the same boat.” Evan started to grin.

Every noise I heard seemed much louder than it was. The moonlight shining through the Great Lake into our common room through the windows gave all four of us a green-ish silhouette. I knew that the correct thing to do would be to turn back and go back to bed, make sure that no one saw me, but I couldn’t move. My heart was beating way too fast and I was frozen. My hands were starting to claw into the couch without me noticing.

“Look at him, he’s not even close to prepared to break any rules. He’d probably prefer break his own bones before breaking any rules,” the Ravenclaw said, nudging Evan with his elbow.

“He’ll be fine, Chris, don’t worry. It won’t be long until he notices which of the two options are still possible.” Evan looked back at me. The other Slytherin was staring at me with a small smile on his face, his head cocked to the side.

I heard footsteps and jetted up from my seat, looking at the three then rushing to the door. They followed me, and I barely saw them share a smile as they followed me. We opened the door, memorizing the password for this week, which was “Runespoor”. We rushed to the side, hearing footsteps, and managed to hide just in time to see a prefect using the password. The painting opened, and they went inside. I finally managed to breathe again.

As we followed the stairs, out of the dungeon and into the first floor, I started to shiver. I wasn’t even shivering because it was cold, even though it was, but I was just so scared that we might get caught. Every creak and sound made me jump, thinking it was Ms Norris, and at the same time I tried to be silent. I could hear Chris getting a laugh out of it, and the other Slytherin – whose name I still didn’t know – was trying hard not to chuckle.

We slowly made our way out of the school and into the courtyard, making sure we weren’t seen by anyone staring out of their window, and we saw that most of the lights in the castle were still off. The headmaster’s room seemed to still be fairly well lit, which worried me much more than it did the others, as I was pretty sure that they didn’t care about getting caught. I asked myself whether they didn’t care because they knew they weren’t going to get caught, and that helped to calm me down a bit, but then I thought about the other possibility. What if they didn’t care because they really didn’t care? I shook my head. Evan and the other one were both Slytherins, too. We had ambition and cunning, we knew how to take care of ourselves, and we knew how to get what we wanted.

Somehow, that didn’t help at all, and I shivered as I followed them wherever we were going. I still had no idea. Once I realized we had walked a circle, I got a bit closer and asked him what was happening. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He still had the same wide grin on his face, and suddenly, we took a sharp turn walking into the middle of the courtyard. He pulled out his wand, and I heard him say, “ _Accio_ Brooms.”

A package of four brooms came flying to us, and I recognized mine in the group. I had no idea how they got my broom and how they knew I’d come with them. This whole thing was just getting weirder by the second. I held my broom in my hands and looked at the others who had already mounted theirs. I sighed and followed. We lifted off and began to fly around the castle, flying especially close to all the towers, in and out of the courtyards, and through the wooden bridge. I was still terrified at first, but the faster we flew, the happier I became. I was smiling a little bit after the first round around the castle and grinning wildly by the time we were soaring around, bobbing in and out of the smallest niches.

When we touched the ground again, it wasn’t that dark anymore. I instantly wiped the smile off my face, gave Evan the broom without asking where hot it from, and started walking back towards the castle.

“You do know that going back to the common room now is the best way to get caught, right?” The other Slytherin said. I turned around to face him and my eyes went wide.

“Shit!” I wanted to turn and walk back to the castle, but I couldn’t. I was frozen still.

“Don’t pick on him, James, he’s close to having a heart attack anyway,” Evan said to him. Looking back at me, he explained, “James is right, though. If you go back to the common room now, you’ll be in trouble. We have to go into the main hall for breakfast at just the right time. It should look like we were just early birds, not night owls.”

I knew he was right. What had I gotten myself into? If we didn’t time it perfectly, we were going to be in a lot of trouble, and I would never be able to become prefect. I would be the only member of my family to never have an important position at Hogwarts, and that would be the end of me. I needed it. If I wasn’t going to be successful, why was I even here?

“Let’s go.” Chris started walking and turned me around so that I could walk with them. We marched into the Great Hall like nothing had happened, and as far as I could tell, no one suspected a thing.

 


End file.
